1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for the application of a line, for example for applying a line onto a surface using a cosmetic product. The invention can be used in the field of cosmetic applicators such as liners, also termed “eyeliners,” used to make a continuous or discontinuous line on the edge of the eyelid. The line applied can emphasize the outline of the eyes, and modify the eyeline and the apparent size of the eyes.
2. Discussion of Background
In known “eyeliners,” the applicator, in the form of a point, is mounted at the end of a rod fixed in a cap. This cap is designed to be fitted on a reservoir holding product in a manner such that the applicator is immersed in the product when the cap is in an assembled position on the reservoir. When the user wishes to draw a line along the edge of his/her eyelid, the user has to move the point of the applicator evenly along the surface to be coated. This make-up operation can be difficult to perform without mistakes. The line obtained often includes unwanted deviations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,552 describes the use of an applicator preformed so as to be perfectly adapted to the surface to which it is to be applied. The eye makeup procedure taught by this document is not adaptable. Given that the applicator is preformed to match the external outline of an average eyelid, it is not suitable for all users.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,423 describes cosmetic applicators used to apply false-eyelashes onto the edge of an eyelid. Such an applicator includes two arms arranged in the manner of scissors such that a carrier element is disposed between the ends of the two arms. The carrier element is adhesive and capable of holding the false lashes. Depending on the separation of the two arms, the carrier adopts a more or less concave shape to adapt to the more or less convex shape of the user's eyelids. Manipulation of such an applicator requires that the two arms be kept a specific distance apart to maintain the curvature of the carrier. This type of applicator poses a drawback in that it obliges the user to contract her hands and to hold this contracted position during application of the false lashes. Moreover, in cases where the applicator is held in a convex shape, the false eyelash is then more difficult to detach from its adhesive carrier.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,255 describes cosmetic applicators capable of transferring a quantity of product available on an applicator to a surface to be coated, and notably onto an eyelid, the applicator extending between two arms carried by a handle.